Sadistic Kidnapper (Don't Talk to Strangers)
The unnamed Sadistic Kidnapper (Casey Calvert) is the main villainess of the 2017 adult film Don't Talk to Strangers. She was a woman who encountered the 18-year-old Amy (the film's protagonist) as she was walking home from school, claiming she and her husband (also unnamed) had gotten lost on their way to a gala when their GPS stopped working. Amy attempted to give the woman directions to where the gala was, only for her to claim she would never be able to remember the directions and asked Amy to come with them to guide them. The brunette even offered to pay Amy for her troubles, and dissauded her from calling her parents for permission when she revealed she was 18, arguing that she was practically an adult already. Persuaded, Amy got into the back seat, with the woman thanking Amy for her help. However, as she walked around the car to get in, the brunette gave a sinister glare before smiling and entering the car, serving as foreshadowing to her true nature. Two days later, Amy is shown being held captive by the couple, who reveal when coming to check on Amy that they were keeping her as a "pet" of sorts. When asked by Amy about her promise to let her call her mother, the evil brunette proclaimed she wouldn't let her do anything until she satisfied her, laughing with her husband at Amy's dismay. After a few days in the unbearably hot room, the woman came in and plugged in a fan for Amy, with the girl begging to be given another chance to fulfill her captor's twisted desire. While the woman initially mocked Amy and proclaimed she wasn't ready, she would later allow Amy the chance to do so, warning her not to fail like before. The kidnapper then assisted Amy in giving oral (and later anal) sex to her husband, seemingly taking sadistic pleasure in the various acts. She also began making Amy have sex with her at the same time, continuing with the three-way orgy despite Amy's pleas to stop. After finishing their tryst, Amy asked the couple if she did OK, with the brunette kidnapper assuring her she had. At that, Amy asked the brunette if she could go home, promising not to say anything to her parents or the police and even assuring them she would return. While the kidnapper appeared to agree to allow Amy to leave, she would later inject Amy with a drug while caressing her hair, revealing she and her husband intending to keep Amy captive to continue their sexual torture of her. Gallery Sadistic Kidnapper and Husband.png Sadistic Kidnapper3.png Sadistic Kidnapper4.png Category:2010s Category:Assisted Rape Category:Barefoot Category:Bare Stomach Category:Begged by Hero for Mercy Category:Bisexual Category:Bra and Panties Category:Brunette Category:Callous Category:Conspirator Category:Deceiver Category:Devious Category:Evil Laugh Category:Forced Sex Category:Full Frontal Nudity Category:Happy Ending Category:High Heels Category:Humiliator Category:Incapacitator Category:Kidnapper Category:Live Action Villainess Category:Low Cut Top Category:Miniskirts & Minidresses Category:Molester Category:Nameless Category:Neutral Evil Category:Nude Category:Pervert Category:Rear Nudity Category:Sadist Category:Sex Category:Sexual Sadist Category:Slave Owner Category:Villainous Reveal Category:Villain's Lover Category:Web Media Villainess Category:Fate: Karma Houdini